hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 25
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: the pros and cons of living in Texas, creative decapitation methods, our favorite stand up comics, current favorite songs, and how Eli and Josh got jobs in video game design. Also features the HijiNKS Ensue Drinking Game. Time Stamp Notes *'0:45' - Intro *'3:10' - Fancy Bastard Forums and HE Podcast Drinking Game http://www.box.net/shared/y6ock8enyz audio *'6:15' - Tropic Thunder reviews *'10:00' - Pineapple Express reviews *'12:45' - SNL goes down the drain *'17:00' - Always Sunny tangent *'21:00' - The Gang skipped an Asian Film Festival to do the podcast *'24;35' - New ads on HE are disturbingly accurate *'26:00' - LAN Party Massacre for Shitty Movie Night *'28:20' - Harry Potter #6 pushed back *'30:20' - Ben Folds rocks, record companies suck *'32:00' - Korn & Limp Biskit suck, especially together *'33:25' - Joel's friend Cornmo *'35:00' - Anderson Cooper goes ape-shit *'37:00' - Idiocracy is coming true. Exhibit A: Reality show The Hole *'38:20' - Venom movie fast tracked *'38:45' - Josh wants to "sword fight" Jake Gyllenhaal *'40:10' - Decapitation Story of the Week: via Aston Martin http://www.box.net/shared/h84iajpo47 audio *'44:00' - HE Donation Drive *'46:40' - Eli does coke, and more Always Sunny acid trips *'48:40' - Observations from John Darc *'49:45' - Tom Morello in Ironman *'50:30' - Michael Bay in FIOS commercial *'51:50' - Favorite line/scene from Firefly *'57:10' - Favorite overseas comedy groups *'58:30' - Famous deaths http://www.box.net/shared/3pne8v034y audio *'1:05:50' - Comedians that aren't funny *'1:07:15' - Shitty bands are still better than shitty comedians *'1:09:15' - Joel does stand up, Eli does not *'1:15:40' - Clerks isn't as good now *'1:16:20' - Favorite game on older consoles *'1:28:10' - FB Steamgroup *'1:29:10' - Dead Rising for the Wii, & other party activities *'1:33:10' - Virgin Galactic and spaceflight *'1:36:00' - Some people still believe the Earth is flat *'1:37:50' - Run-ins with the cops [http://www.box.net/shared/trx9yex1gq Eli's stories] * 1:42:10 - Eli's pulled over while drinking *'1:43:25' - Joel's turn - Steals a bracelet in Galveston [http://www.box.net/shared/el6yxofc8p Joel's stories] *'1:46:49' - Joel pushes a kid at the movie theatere *'1:49:00' - Refused to sign a speeding ticket *'1:51:03' - Eli speeding in a Mini [http://www.box.net/shared/qq8n1gn58q Eli speeding & Fake Insurance] *'1:53:00' - A cop car tailing him for driving from the East *'1:55:47 '- Fake Insurance, ID, and Driver's License *'1:57:25' - Denise [http://www.box.net/shared/6cvi6r32k3 Eli & Denise's stories] *'1:57:54' - Eli has a lot of violations *'1:58:48' - Josh's prison stint for skipping jury duty - Crazy Hispanic Thugs http://www.box.net/shared/zeb1dhcgiv audio *'2:04:55 '- Joel's family on DART rail http://www.box.net/shared/l966c16in6 audio *'2:06:52' - Favorite comedians? - Dave Chappelle - Frank Caliendo - David Cross *'2:15:40' - How did Eli & Josh get their jobs? http://www.box.net/shared/ri7myvs7n2 audio *'2:24:43' - Eli is the expert on Chupacabras *'2:27:39 '- What superpower would you give your wife, friends, cats, etc. http://www.box.net/shared/s0kerczj3u audio *'2:31:35 '- If Eli's cats could talk... *'2:33:41' - How come there are no ads? *'2:33:53' - What super powers can you get from inhaling pesticides *'2:35:53' - Homebrew Channel *'2:37:19' - Top Gun 2 - Top Vag http://www.box.net/shared/nk0p19zne6 audio *'2:39:45' - Anders loves Maria - Snailing - Hooker Stank http://www.box.net/shared/z3po4zrk6b audio *'2:42:29' - What makes a geek a geek - High scores in video games *'2:47:00' - If Texas is a vapid cultural wasteland, why stay there? - The early years of the cast http://www.box.net/shared/c3yx5xq21l audio *'2:59:04' - Trying to "make it" in Manhattan http://www.box.net/shared/0fc8o7951x audio *'3:01:20' - Why I like Dallas *'3:02:25' - Visiting another country - flooding & disaster weather *'3:06:04' - What's it like being liberal in Texas? http://www.box.net/shared/szvuj7ofb4 audio *'3:07:02 '- Favorite song on your iPod? *'3:11:55' - What movie do you refuse to see? *'3:13:24 '- What would you tell your past self (Joel) to do differently with the experiment? http://www.box.net/shared/cbd2hipu93 audio *'3:14:40' - Terminator HijiNKS ENSUE Experiment & Terminator Tax & Schindler's List the Musical *'3:15:30 '- 3 Luxury items on a deserted island - relationships with real dolls *'3:20:02' - Josh's limits of sexuality *'3:22:32' - Tropic Thunder picture - Unicorn vomiting rainbows *'3:23:46' - 3D Movies - 3D Gaming *'3:28:15' - Next Cosplay at next Con *'3:31:30' - Cats are assholes *'3:32:15' - Ending Category:Podcast